This disclosure relates to manufacturing processes using open-faced molds that are useful in manufacturing moldable materials, such as thermoplastic materials, and are particularly useful in manufacturing elastomeric articles including articles comprising elastomeric gel. The methods and structures are especially useful in open-face molding of materials that are of high viscosity or otherwise have a difficulty in flowing into the cavities of an open-faced mold.